Drizzle
by hetaseven
Summary: Jinhwi drabble. Wanna One.


**Drizzle**

"Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the our of separation." -Kahlil Gibran

 **.**

Daehwi tersenyum sambil mengayun gembira kedua kakinya. Kepalanya mengantuk ke kiri kanan, mengikuti gerak ayunan di seberang. Mata kecilnya menyipit, terdorong oleh sudut atas kedua pipi yang menggembung.

Duduk di sana, di ayunan itu, pemuda berwajah mini dengan bola mata tajam ke layar ponsel. Sebuah headphone melingkar di sela-sela rambut peraknya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam salah satu sisi rantai, sedangkan dua kakinya maju mundur santai.

Dari tempatnya duduk -di depan sebuah cafe, Daehwi memperhatikan pemuda itu. Dia memperhatikannya hampir tiap hari.

Tiap sore pemuda tampan itu akan duduk di sana, mengenakan seragamnya. Kadang untuk melamun, kadang termenung, bahkan beberapa kali Daehwi sempat melihatnya sangat murung.

"Aargh," Daehwi membuang napas. Seketika senyum kecilnya memudar.

Bae Jinyoung, pemuda yang sekarang memandang lurus ke depan dengan muka sendu itu, rasanya tak pernah lagi Daehwi melihatnya bahagia. Dan karena itu juga, entah sudah kali ke berapa si kurus bersurai cokelat itu meremas bagian depan bajunya, tepat di dada, di ulu hatinya. Rasanya sesak di sana.

"Jinyoung-ah," bisik Daehwi pelan.

Tentu saja Jinyoung tidak mendengarnya.

Getir. Daehwi menggigit bibir, menahan kebodohan sia-sia untuk tetap berdiam di tempatnya. Susah payah ia menelan ludah, menjaganya tercekat tanpa suara.

Daehwi merasakan pipi kanannya basah. Tangannya kemudian naik mengusap kebasahan itu. Ia menangis? Rasanya tidak. Ia lalu mendongak. Setetes air jatuh tiba-tiba di ekor kiri matanya. Refleks, Daehwi mengerjap.

"Ah, gerimis," gumamnya.

Saat memandang ke atas sana, pupil hitam itu bersitatap dengan awan yang berduka, seperti mendukung kemurungannya.

Dan Bae Jinyoung di seberang sana, dia juga sama. Wajahnya menengadah dan matanya terpejam, menyambut pasrah rintik basah di tiap jengkal kesuramannya.

Sekali lagi, Daehwi hanya mampu memperhatikan. Lagipula ia berpikir bahwa semua itu salahnya. Bae Jinyoung tidak akan kembali menjadi pemuram jika ia sedikit lebih hati-hati.

Jika saja Daehwi tak terlalu ceroboh dan melukai hati Jinyoung ... Ah, tapi apa yang sudah terjadi memang tidak bisa disetel ulang.

Secara tak sadar tangan kanannya kembali meremas bagian ulu hati. Kali ini emosinya sampai ke pelupuk yang kemudian ikut menghangat.

Baru setelah itu, saat akhirnya gerimis menjadi hujan sedang, si pemuda ramping mulai panik. Bae Jinyoung masih belum beranjak.

Daehwi gusar. Ia bangkit, mondar-mandir, lalu memutuskan mengetuk-ketuk kaca cafe di belakangnya.

"Hyung, Hyung, Jihooni Hyung!" jerit Daehwi kepada pemuda berrambut madu yang sibuk menunduk dari balik kaca.

Jihoon belum juga mengangkat muka, sementara hujan di luar bertambah deras. Daehwi makin panik. Jinyoung itu mudah sekali terserang flu. Daehwi tahu.

Merasa teriakannya kurang keras, Daehwi mencoba lebih giat, "Jihooni Hyung! Hyung! HYUNG!"

Pemuda berkalung celemek itu akhirnya memandang ke arah Daehwi. Muka Daehwi ceria seketika. Tak membuang waktu, ia menunjuk histeris ke arah taman di seberang.

"Ya ampun!" seru Jihoon tak percaya. Mata indahnya membola. Detik berikutnya pemuda itu setengah berlari meraih payung di dekat pintu lalu menghambur ke luar.

Daehwi sedikit lega. Dia tak suka melihat Jinyoung makin menderita. Meski ia sangat paham. Setengah, ah tidak. Mungkin sebagian besar penderitaan Jinyoung itu memang dialah penyebabnya.

Lagi-lagi Daehwi merasa sakit di dadanya. "Maafkan aku, Jinyoung-ah. Maaf," isaknya kencang. "Maaf, maafkan aku," bahunya bergetar.

Di sela tangisnya Daehwi tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu bahwa di sana, di seberang sana Jihoon sedang membujuk seorang pemuda yang terpuruk. Pemuda yang menahan gigil dalam diam, yang meluruhkan bulir tangisnya bersama hujan.

"Yaa, Jinyoung-ah. Ayo, kau bisa sakit nanti," bujuk Jihoon.

"Hyung," lirih Jinyoung. Suaranya parau dan serak. Mukanya tersembunyi di balik rambut basah. "Kami berjanji akan merayakannya."

Oh, Jihoon sangat mengerti arah pembicaraan itu. Dahinya mengerut tak nyaman. Dia sedikit mengeratkan gengaman pada gagang payung. "Hei,"

"Hari ini ... ulang tahunnya. Daehwi."

Jihoon menahan napas. Sesuatu, masih terasa sakit, mendengar nama itu.

Daehwi. Adiknya.

"Heh. Dia memintaku mengarang lagu untuknya, padahal dia tahu aku payah. Aku cuma ingin melihatnya tersenyum, Hyung, mendengar lagu ini," ucap Jinyoung.

Jihoon menelan ludah kering. Kini, suaranya separau pemuda di hadapannya. "Jinyoung-ah, kita harus merela-"

"Aku merindukannya, Hyung," Jinyoung kemudian mengangkat muka. Sorot matanya ... rapuh. "Aku sangat merindukannya."

Jihoon menelan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Benar-benar. Rasanya ia ingin menertawakan diri sendiri.

Rela. Jihoon pun, sampai saat ini, belum bisa.

Dia lalu mendaratkan tangan bebasnya ke bahu Jinyoung dan menepuknya pelan berulang-ulang.

"Aku juga merindukannya, Jinyoung-ah," ungkap Jihoon kemudian. Sembari mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia menambahkan, memberi keyakinan, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya, "kita akan baik-baik saja."


End file.
